


Picani's Therapy House

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxiety| Virgil Sanders goes to Specialized Therapy, M/M, Multi, Switch!Virgil, ler!picani, switch!Şüräle, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Virgil feels like he might need some specialized therapy to help with being touch-starved and anxious about asking for love. Fortunately, there is a Therapy House nearby that just might help him...There, he meets Dr. Picani and his special assistant: Şüräle!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. A Welcoming Environment

**Author's Note:**

> Şüräle is a mythological character that I revamped and turned into an OC. Here's the link to the character:
> 
> https://trashyswitch.tumblr.com/post/625922793756917760/%C5%9F%C3%BCr%C3%A4le-added-drawings
> 
> In this fanfic though, Şüräle is a cute little grey stuffed mouse. This is what they look like: https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/uOEAAOSwlixfJJgE/s-l1600.jpg
> 
> Hope you enjoy! And thanks @agarus-fallen-lershal for the adorable suggestion!

Virgil walked into the open door and looked around the room for a second. The waiting room was childish-looking, but also homely. The room was painted a light purply blue color and covered with vines filled with little multi-colored flowers on them. The waiting room chairs were comfy-looking dorm chairs that were littered with cuddly blankets and fluffy faux fur pillows. There were side tables with sequined stuffies and those squishie toys, and even a pop up bin filled with pillow pets! Lastly: in the middle of the room was a kids table and chairs filled with interactive books and coloring pages with crayons. 

Virgil smiled at the cute atmosphere, and walked towards the secretary. The secretary was wearing a light blue collared shirt with glasses, and had a big genuine smile on his face. 

“Welcome to the Special Therapy House! I’m Patton. Are you here for an appointment?” The person at the desk asked. 

Virgil was immediately caught off guard by the loud voice, but felt somewhat comforted by the heartwarming personality. “Y-...Yes.” Virgil replied. 

Suddenly, someone else walked into the room. He had a black jacket on, a white shirt underneath and a pair of sunglasses on despite the man being inside a building. “Hey Pat: tone down the excitement a little bit. You’re scaring the poor little anxious man.” The stranger warned. 

Patton sighed and turned to face him. “I can act how I want. And I want to make the new person feel welcome.” Patton explained. 

“Well, guess what? You’re making the new person feel like running away. You wanna make them feel comfortable and safe. Not overwhelmed and anxious.” Remy explained. 

“I’m...actually okay with how Pat introduced the therapy house. It...made me feel better about the type of therapy I’m here for.” Virgil explained a little quietly, but loud enough for the guy to see. 

The guy with the sunglasses narrowed his eyes, but soon softened his expression. “Okay. A little warning though, I’m the only one that calls him Pat. Alright?” The guy warned. 

Virgil put his hands up in surrender. “Okay.” Virgil replied. 

When the sunglasses guy left the room, Patton waved him off. “It’s alright. I like the nickname. I couldn’t care less.” Patton explained to him. Which therapist are you looking to see?” Patton asked.

Virgil started to wrack his brain for a minute. What was his name again? Quickly though, Virgil remembered at least one of the names. 

“Picani?” Virgil guessed. 

Patton smiled. “Emile Picani! He’s a great therapist. You’re gonna like him!” Patton reacted. “You can go cuddle yourself in a seat over there, and he’ll be ready to see you shortly.” Patton directed. 

“Thank you.” Virgil said with a smile before heading over to one of the seats. Virgil picked up one of the fur pillows, and immediately hugged it. Upon seeing an orange pillow on his chair, Virgil grabbed it and wrapped it around himself eagerly. He felt comfy, but it wasn’t enough. Virgil started looking around the room and came across an open chest filled with multi-colored blankets that were each made out of different materials. Happily, Virgil walked up to the chest with his orange blanket and started putting all the blankets on his head and shoulders. Sky blue, pink, brown, red, many different colors of blankets were now piled on top of Virgil. With his body now ready to marshmallow tackle someone, Virgil closed the chest and slumped into the waiting room chair with confidence. 

“Uuuuuh...Hello?” Patton muttered, looking at the walking pile of blankets. 

Virgil looked up at Patton with insane eyes and a mix of excitement. “I’m a blanket monster…” Virgil whispered in awe. 

Patton giggled from the desk. It looked like Virgil was going to destroy the world with his blanket powers. What those powers would really be, Patton couldn’t tell you. 

“Mr. San-...oh.” Someone said. Virgil looked up at the door, and gulped when he realized who it was. The man was wearing a white-collared shirt with a pink tie, and a beige sweater overtop. What really told him it was him though, was the name tag that said ‘Dr. Emile Picani, Psychologist and Therapist’. 

“.........Hiiiiiiii Mr. Picani…” Virgil said awkwardly, still covered in tons of blankets. 

Picani just bursted out laughing and whipped out his phone so he could take a picture. “Oh my gosh! Who knew I’d come across a blanket monster!” Picani joked as he took pictures. 

Despite the cute reaction from Dr. Picani, Virgil’s embarrassment struggled to leave him and began to manifest into somewhat awkward laughter. With Picani’s help, Virgil put the blankets back and walked into the therapy room. 

The therapy room had the same homely feeling put into it. There was chairs to sit on, a table to draw at if you wanted, a box of stuff in the corner, and a sheeted bed added to the side of the room. Atop the bed, was a little stuffed animal shaped like a mouse. 

...Wait...Was the stuffy moving?

“Welcome to my love-atory! It’s a laboratory for those who are lacking different types of love and affection. One of my favorite psychologists to quote, is Neil R. Carlson. After a while of studying kids with little reactions to touch, Carlson said ‘When the enriched kids returned to the typical conditions that involved little touching, the physical and behavioral advantage they had obtained faded. Although the enriched group showed a better response to stress as long as eighteen months later, they still were socially withdrawn and failed to respond normally to other children and adults’.” Dr. Picani explained. 

Virgil looked at him. 

“Basically what that means, is even though touch-deprived kids are able to handle stress better, they are still lacking the ability to accept touch and affection.” Picani told him. “Have the people in your family been hugging you and giving you lots of love?” Picani asked. 

Virgil sat down onto the bed. “Well, I have been getting lots of hugs from one specific caretaker. But everyone else has either grown up quickly, or grown to hate hugs.” Virgil explained. 

Picani frowned hurtfully. “Really?” Picani reacted. 

“I mean, I do get hugs and love. But I would probably get more love and affection if I could work up the courage to ask.” Virgil explained further, growing awkward from the idea of asking. 

“Sounds like you’re a shy man!” another voice spoke. It sounded like the voice was coming from beside him. Virgil looked to the right side of him and reacknowledged the mouse stuffy that was there. He noticed it moving slightly before, but this time…

It was waving at him! 

“Hi there!” It spoke suddenly. 

Virgil’s eyes widened with surprise as he scooted away from the stuffy. He pointed at it. “Do-Does this stuffy have an automatic talking sensor or something?!” Virgil asked. 

“Well yes, but actually no. He does have an automatic sensor...but by sensor, I mean ‘he’s alive’. This is Şüräle! My plushy assistant!” Picani introduced. 

Virgil gulped nervously and looked at the little mouse stuffed animal. It was grey, had flat paws and even had a long, peach-colored tail! It looked somewhat realistic, but also cartoony. It had black eyes and no specific nose piece at the end, as well as no visible mouth. 

“Nice to meet you! Do you have a name?” The mouse greeted. 

Virgil kept in mind the moving black line that outlined the mouse’s mouth. It was...kinda cute! “V-...Virgil. My name is Virgil.” He replied, before holding out a hand. The mouse took one look at the hand, and immediately grew curious and eager for love. So, Şüräle placed his forehead onto Virgil’s hand and started rubbing its face on it. Virgil, surprised by the strange reply to his handshake, started giving Şüräle little pets and scratches. Şüräle practically melted like a puddle from the scratches and laid itself down on its back onto the bed so it could get some belly scratches as well. 

“Good to see you two are getting along!” Picani reacted eagerly. 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Virgil asked. 

“A boy. A manly, macho boy!” Şüräle replied, showing off its muscles and claws. 

Virgil laughed at this and gave Şüräle some belly squeezes and scratches. “About as manly as a toddler.” Virgil teased. 

Şüräle guffawed in surprise and started kicking, squirming and giggling. “Hehehehey! Thahahat tihihihicklehes! Hohohow dihid yohohou knohohohohow?!” Şüräle asked. 

Despite his manliness being proven wrong, Şüräle seemed to love the tickles! And Virgil seemed to notice this right away! “So, I guess you like tickles too?” Virgil asked Picani. 

Picani blinked in surprise and slowly started scratching the back of his head. “W-Well...yeah. It’s why I came up with this type of therapy in the first place.” Picani explained. 

Virgil nodded in understanding. His hand slowly started to drift away from Şüräle, allowing Şüräle to get out and start breathing and talking properly. 

“How would you like to start now?” Şüräle suggested. 

Picani nodded his head and snapped his 1 finger. “Yes. Good idea.” Picani replied. “So Virgil: telling by your cute little reaction to Şüräle, I think you are a bit of a Ler, as well as a Lee.” Picani explained. “So, that makes this a little more complicated. Do you prefer to be tickled? Or would you rather tickle someone?” Picani asked. 

Virgil looked down and visibly blushed at the internal thoughts he was having. “I wanna...I wanna be tickled.” Virgil replied. 

Picani clapped his hands together. “Wonderful!” He reacted as he walked up to the purple-wearing emo. “Would you like to tell me where you’re ticklish? Or would you rather let me figure it out?” Picani asked. “Or, perhaps you could give me a spot to start with, and I can go on from there.” Picani suggested. 

Virgil looked up at Picani with a smile and started giggling as he pointed to his own ribs. Picani narrowed his eyes and smirked as he understood just what he was telling him. 

“Sounds like a plan!” Şüräle declared before jumping into Virgil’s hoodie. Şüräle immediately started skittering around in the sweater, and sniffing all over Virgil’s upper and lower ribs. 

“Wha- HEY! NAHAHA! ŞÜRÄHAHAHAHALE!” Virgil laughed helplessly, doing all he can to not squeeze his arms against his chest. 

Şüräle popped himself out of Virgil’s shirt collar. “Mr. Picani! Reporting high levels of ticklishness!” Şüräle told him. 

“Ooooh! This is gonna be fun!” Picani reacted. Eager to start right away, Picani placed his hands on Virgil’s ribs and started wiggling and drumming the fingers. 

“OhohoHOHOHOHOKAHAHAHAHAY! Hohold on-” Virgil instinctively started pushing away the eager fingers. He seemed really nervous about letting people know about his ticklish weakness. 

“Pushing me away, huh? I guess I’m gonna have to...GOFORTHESTOMACH!” Picani declared before shoving a hand under the sweater and tickling his belly. 

“HAHAHAHAHA! KNOHOHOHOCK IHIHIT OHOHOHOF! IHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLEHEHES!” Virgil laughed. 

Picani giggled and started squeezing his belly more. “Look at how squish-squish-squishy your belly is! Such a chub-a-chubby belly!” Picani teased. 

“NOHOHOHO IHIHIT’S NOHOHOHOHOHOT!” Virgil protested. 

“But it IS! Such a lovely little belly for an emo like you!” Picani teased while he continued to squeeze it. 

“Is it really that squishy?” Şüräle asked. 

“Yes! It really is!” Picani told him, pausing his tickling. Şüräle gasped excitedly and shoved itself under Virgil’s shirt. With curiosity and mischief, Şüräle started squishing Virgil’s belly with its front paws, and started tickling his belly with its mouse tail. 

“Hahahahaha! Yohohohour tahahail ihis soho sohohohoft!” Virgil told the mouse. 

Şüräle popped out from under the bottom of the shirt and beamed. “Thank you!” Şüräle replied. 

“Nohoho prohohoblehehem.” Virgil replied. 

Şüräle crawled itself back under the shirt and climbed itself up Virgil’s body. It was about to pop out and snuggle into Virgil’s neck, but it stopped in its tracks when it started smelling something...pretty! It smelled nice, actually! 

“Hey Virgil! Your armpit smells nice! What’s in it?” Şüräle asked as he shoved its nose into Virgil’s armpit. 

“eeeEEEK! ŞÜHUHRÄHAHALE, NOHOHOHOHO!” Virgil laughed. 

“Oooh! You want some help there, buddy?” Picani asked. 

Şüräle removed his nose from the armpit. “Yes please!” Şüräle replied. 

“Okay. Which arm are you under?” Picani asked. 

“This one!” Şüräle replied while poking the sweater with its nose. Picani noticed the poking fabric, and lightly grabbed onto Virgil’s arm. 

“If you were ever uncomfortable with the thought of being pinned, just let me know.” Picani told him. Then, Picani gently lifted the hand above Virgil’s head and lifted the other arm as well. With both hands pinned, both armpits were now vulnerable and ready for tickling. 

“Thank you!” Şüräle said happily before sniffing and moving its nose around the armpit. 

Virgil bursted into helpless giggles almost immediately and started tugging on his left hand. It was his left armpit that was being tickled by Şüräle’s nose right now, and he wasn’t able to stop it no matter how much he tried to. Picani was too strong. And yet...he didn’t have the heart to tell Picani to let him go. He liked this. It made him feel all giggly inside and made him want to curl up at the same time. It was a strange mix of feelings that he struggled to fight with. 

“You feeling okay, Virgil?” Picani asked. 

Virgil nodded in reply. He had a huge smile on his face that couldn’t be hidden, no matter how much he squirmed. 

“That’s good. How would you feel if I tickled your other armpit?” Picani asked, as he slowly brought his left hand over to Virgil’s right side. Virgil squealed and squeezed his eyes shut. “Do you want me to tickle your other armpit? Or is that too much?” Picani asked. 

Virgil looked at the lingering fingers above his right armpit and looked at Picani with a pleading facial expression. That seemed to tell him everything! 

“Alrighty then!” Picani touched his fingers down onto Virgil’s right armpit and immediately started scratching and skittering his fingers in the hollow part. 

Virgil let out a HUGE squeal and fell into loud, squeaky laughter! It was so cute to listen to! Who knew such an awkward and quiet emo would be hiding such a cute laugh?! 

Finally after what felt like hours, Picani stopped tickling him. “Alright. I think you deserve a big break.” Picani told him. 

Virgil was still giggling and kicking, and even shaking his head back and forth a little. It was like he was still being tickled. 

Hmm...Maybe he was?

“Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle! Such a cute little guy! I like you a lot! You’re so fun!” Şüräle’s voice spoke. 

...So he IS being tickled still! 

“Şüräle? Buddy? I said for us to stop. He needs a break.” Picani told him. 

“Awww...But I didn’t get very long with him!” Şüräle whined. 

Picani gave Virgil a guilt-filled ‘sorry’ expression. When Virgil signalled for him to get his mouse, Picani reached under Virgil’s shirt and pulled him out from underneath. “You sir, got more ticklish Virgil time than I did! So don’t start complaining.” Picani warned. 

Şüräle frowned and pouted in the doctor’s hand. Virgil, finding it kinda cute, let out a giggle at the pouty stuffed mouse. 

“Hey...don’t be giving me the whiny pouts, buddy.” Picani warned before curling his finger in an evil, threatening manner. Şüräle looked up, and immediately dropped his pouty face in surprise and slight eagerness. 

Picani started tickling Şüräle’s belly with a couple of his fingers. “Kitchy kitchy kitchy kitchy koo!” Picani teased. 

Şüräle let out a squeal and started laughing. The mouse’s laughter was super high-pitched and squeaky, making the mouse even MORE adorable! 

Not even a second later, Picani laid Şüräle onto the bed beside Virgil and started tickling both their stomachs at the same time! Both of them were giggling, laughing, squeaking and even snorting! 

Picani quickly figured out that Virgil has a snort when tickled long enough! And even though Picani already knew this, Virgil learned something adorable about Şüräle: 

Şüräle will fall into fits of just squeaking when tickled a lot! It was like Şüräle was a real, living mouse! Only...its body was stuffed with cotton. 

Soon enough, Picani let up on both of the adorable beings. 

“Alright. I have to go talk to Patty the Secretary out in the waiting room. You guys can bond for a while. Okay?” Picani rold them. 

Virgil nodded and happily took the time to get to know Şüräle. Through talking to the mouse, Virgil learned that Picani’s father actually get him the mouse when he was younger! Not only that, but Şüräle had taken on Picani’s childhood personality, including his childhood love for tickling! So through getting to know Şüräle, Virgil was getting to know Picani as a kid! 

And of course, no bonding experience could ever be finished without a cuddle or a tickle. And for Virgil, he was gifted both.


	2. Closing Hour Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Remy are nearing the end of their shift, and are commenting on the people they've met and the work they've done, or rather hasn't gotten done. Things quickly turn silly.

“Half an hour, Pat! Half an hour till I can get my first Pumpkin Spice Latte of the season.” Remy said excitedly, cheering with 1 hand up in the air. 

Patton smiled as he moved his fingers all over the keyboard in front of him. “Sweet!” Patton reacted. 

“You bet it’s sweet! Pumpkin season is back baby, and back to give me that sexy, spicy autumn flavor. Mm, mm, MM!” Remy cheered. 

“I think you told me that last year...almost spot on, too.” Patton told him. 

“Did I?” Remy asked. 

“Mm hmm.” Patton replied. 

Remy stared off and blinked a few times. “...Huh.” Remy hummed. 

Patton’s keyboard tapping was still going on. Occasionally, the tapping would switch to mouse clicks, before switching right back to the apple keyboard clicks. They weren’t extremely loud, and only made enough sound to administer some background white noise. But the apple keyboard had a specific higher-frequency tapping sound that sounded...almost calming if you liked it. Most of the time, Remy didn’t mind the sounds of the keyboard. It was usually a sign that Patton was hard at work. But at 4:07...you’d think the keyboard typing would die down…

“What are you even working on?” Remy asked. 

“New patient profiles.” Patton replied. 

“Did you finish creating a new profile chart for that blanket-obsessed emo?” Remy asked. 

“Working on it right now.” Patton told him. 

Remy grabs onto Patton’s shoulder, and pulls him aside slightly so he can see the screen. “Is he single?” Remy asks him. 

Patton jumps at the sudden action, but quickly relaxed into a smug grin. “Why? You interested?” Patton asked. 

Remy looked at Patton. “No. Just...curious.” Remy replied casually. 

“Sure…” Patton teases as he takes a sip of his apple juice. 

Remy sighs and scrolls down on the screen with the down arrow on the keyboard. “Is he a coffee drinker? What kind of music does he like? Is he a trick or treater on Halloween? Or does he lay low and watch scary movies all night? Does he sleep in often? Is he an insomniac? What kind of books would he read if he could choose? Does he prefer the sound of a storm, or the sound of chirping birds in the summer-” 

Patton pushed Remy away with his hand. “If you’re so curious, why don’t you find out? I have his number right here.” Patton suggested. 

Remy looked at the number, and bit his lip. “Mmmmm...nah. I might just wait till he shows up again.” Remy decided before he started to walk away. 

“How do you know he’s coming back?” Patton asked. 

Remy paused his walking and turned to look at Patton with slight worry in his face. “He’s coming back...isn’t he?” Remy asked, worry showing in his voice. 

Suddenly, Picani walked by the office and peeked his head in. “Virgil is scheduled to come in on Thursday of next week.” He told Patton. 

Patton smiled. “Sounds good!” He replied. 

Remy let out a sigh of relief at the great news. “Hm...Cool.” Remy stated. 

Patton rolled his eyes at Remy and smiled. “Looks like you have a chance…” Patton encouraged. 

Remy smirked. “More like you do.” Remy teased. 

“Don’t be ringing this back onto me. I’m not the one who fell head over heels with the new blanket monster of the Therapy House.” Patton mentioned. 

“Hell yeah I did...Do you know how intimidating, yet adorable it was?” Remy asked. Then, Remy placed his soda onto the table, jumped over the empty spot on Patton’s desk and went to the chest filled with blankets. Grabbing a couple of the blankets, Remy covered himself in them and started walking around like a hungry zombie. “RAAAAWWWRR! I AM VIRGIL THE BLANKET MONSTER! FEAR MY COTTONY PRESENCE!” Remy declared in a deep voice, with his arms in front. 

Patton allowed himself to laugh at the weird employee before focusing his attention back onto his computer. But he only got a few more sentences in before he was interrupted by a hand on the top of the computer screen. “How DARE you ignore the almighty blanket monster?! Blanket Monster is now greatly offended!” Remy told him in his deep voice. 

Patton only continued to laugh and shake his head at the silly man. “Awww! Poor muffin!” Patton whined sarcastically. 

“You dare not take the blanket monster seriously?!” Remy reacted in his deep voice. 

Patton snickered a little bit and bit the tip of his tongue for Remy to see. Then, he shook his head before attempting to focus back onto the computer. 

Remy jumped over the desk and landed behind the man with a loud stomp. “NOTICE ME!” Remy yelled at him. 

Patton giggled and hung his head with a big smile on his face. “Noho.” Patton replied. 

“NO?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!” Remy yelled. 

Patton let out a snort as he hid his face in his arms on the desk. 

“I NEED ATTENTION 24/7! NO MORE, NO LESS!” Remy shouted in his deep voice as he poked Patton’s side. 

“AAAH! REHEMY!” Patton jumped as he reached for Remy’s hands. 

“Don’t make me tickle you more.” Remy ordered. 

Patton leaned back against the chair and giggled more. “Yohou barely tickled me.” Patton told him. 

“Must the blanket monster resort to tickling in order to get their daily constant attention?!” Remy asked evilly as he started wiggling his fingers on Patton’s sides. 

“HAHAHA! Ihihihihi’m wohohohorkihihing!” Patton laughed. 

“Well guess what Pat? Work time is over! I need attention!” Remy declared. 

Remy turned the chair towards him and skittered his fingers all over Patton’s belly. Patton’s eyes widened alongside his smile while he bursted into even more laughter. “NAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOKAHAHAHAY! IHIHIHI’M SAHAHAHARRYYY!” Patton begged as he struggled to defend himself. 

A big smug smile grew onto Remy’s face. “It’s too late for apologies. Now:” Remy paused and started tickling Patton’s ribs next. “Accept your rib-tickling fate!” Remy declared. 

Patton squealed and fell into a fit of cackles. His tied sweater sleeves swayed back and forth as he squirmed and wiggled around in the chair. Patton was even kicking his feet out in front of him! 

“Wow! I knew my puns were funny, but I didn’t know they were THAT funny!” Remy teased. 

Patton whined amidst his laughter. “IHIHIHI’M LAHAHAHAUGHIHING BEHEHECAHAHAUSE YOHOHOU’RE TIHIHIHICKLIHING MEHEHEHEHE!” Patton yelled at him. 

“What? I’m not tickling you!” Remy reacted right before throwing his hands to his sides. “My hands are right here! Not tickling you or anything!” Remy told him. Sure enough, Patton was still hysterically laughing despite the sudden change. So, Remy took advantage of the amazing reaction for as long as he could, before resuming his swift tickle attack on Patton’s ribs. 

Patton threw his head back and let out a lower, stronger bout of laughter. Remy gasped at the sudden change in laughter. “Wow! You have a low voice?! I had no idea!” Remy reacted.

“IHIHIHI DOHOHOHON’T! IHIHIHI DOHOHOHOHON’T!” Patton yelled back. 

“You’re right: you don’t have a low voice. But boys with a high voice are naturally adorable. And that’s 100% something you are!” Remy told him before moving his fingers to Patton’s hips. 

“Ihihihi’m nahahat CUHUHUTE!” Patton protested. 

Remy gasped and stopped tickling him almost right away. 

“Did you just...did you just tell me you’re NOT adorable?! Are those actual words I heard from your mouth just now?!” Remy clarified. 

Patton couldn’t help but keep laughing at his dramatic reaction. 

“Girl, you are a LITERAL HUMAN PUPPY! AND THERE IS NOTHING IN THIS WORLD THAT IS CUTER THAN A PUPPY!” Remy told him, cupping Patton’s cheeks. 

Patton giggled and looked away. “Wehehehell...Baby pandas are cuter.” Patton muttered. 

Remy sighed and hung his head in disappointment. This reaction alone, managed to make Patton burst into even more laughter. “How dare...how dare you contradict my opinion...how dare such an ADORABLE BEAN contradict my words! I am offended!” Remy jokingly scolded him. 

Remy grabbed the blanket that was sitting on his shoulders, and wrapped it around Patton’s head to make him look cuter. Patton giggled and blushed before he made his smile even bigger to show it off. Remy just about exploded from the cuteness. How DARE this cute being exist in the regular world! How on earth can one man carry so much cuteness in one face?! How is this even possible?! 

“Having fun there?” Someone asked through the door in the back of the secretary spot. Remy moved Patton’s squished face towards the therapist at the door. “How does one not die from seeing such a precious bean?” Remy asked Picani, showing him Patton’s slightly squished face. 

Upon seeing Picani’s face, Patton gave him a smile and a wave. “Hi Doctor!” Patton greeted. 

“Hello Patton! I see that Remy is going off on another one of his cuteness rants?” Picani assumed with a smirk. 

“Mm hmm…” Patton replied, both embarrassed and amused by this. 

“HE’S TOO CUTE!” Remy shouted again, squishing Patton’s face more. Remy removed his hands from the man, and squished Patton’s cheeks with his index fingers this time. “Squishy bean! Squishy bean!” Remy cooed. 

Patton laughed and waved his arms around to get Remy’s hands away from his face. “Stahahap ihihit! Ihihi gehet it! I’m cute. You don’t need to repeat it.” Patton told him. 

“But I must! I really must!” Remy told him. 

“Oh please...Şüräle is much cuter than me by a long shot!” Patton argued. 

Suddenly, Şüräle popped its head out from inside Picani’s shirt pocket. “Yes? I heard my name?” Şüräle called. 

Patton paused the argument and quickly ran up to the man and his mouse. “Hi there Şüräle! We were just talking about you and how cute you are!” Patton greeted. 

Remy snorted and rolled his eyes. “So unconvincing. I will admit: Şüräle is cute. But Patton beats him in the cuteness scale by a long shot!” Remy explained. 

Picani’s smile quickly morphed into surprise. Wait, what did he just say? 

“Nohoho ihi’m nahat! Şüräle is a mouse stuffy! There is nothing cuter than a mouse stuffy!” Patton argued. 

Picani’s surprise morphed into relief. He didn’t want them accidentally insulting the mouse right in front of him. 

“Ugh, come on Patton! Your face practically radiates happiness!” Remy told Patton as he sent him a few tickles onto the ribs. Patton squeaked super high pitched, and bursted out in cackles once more. “And it always will until you pass into the heavens!” Remy added. 

Picani was smiling at the cute scene. But he was also biting his lip as he thought of Şüräle’s feelings. He could tell tiny Şüräle was fuming in his pocket. “Now Şürry, let’s think about this-” Şüräle jumped right out of Picani’s pocket and onto the desk, before sprinting up to Remy. 

“Uh oh…” Picani warned. “You should be careful of what you’re saying, Remy.” Picani warned. 

Patton looked down, and widened his eyes at the crawling stuffed mouse. 

“What do you mean?” Remy asked. 

Immediately after those words left Remy’s mouth, Şüräle crawled into Remy’s pant leg and sprinted up his leg. 

“Wha-aaAAH! ŞÜRÄLE! GET- NOOOOHOHOHOHOHO! EEEEEEHEHE!” Remy shouted. Patton’s surprise face slowly grew a smile as he watched Remy quickly crumble to the ground. 

It appears Şüräle had decided to start tickling Remy for his ‘insulting’ words! Feeling absolutely amused, Patton started cheering on the mouse! “Keep going, Şüräle!” He cheered. Suddenly, Remy’s underarms felt filled with a pair of arms. His shoulders were restrained by, you guessed it, Patton! With Remy pulled back yet still able to struggle, Picani had bent down, grabbed onto Remy’s feet and removed his shoes from his feet. With Remy’s feet exposed, Şüräle took advantage of the free spot and exploited the heck out of them! Remy’s protests, laughter and squeals filled the therapy house for a good while. It didn’t take long for an audience to build to see the surprisingly adorable sight, that is Remy being tickled by Şüräle. 

By the time 4:30 came along, Remy was a giddy, giggly mess. It didn’t take long for Remy’s giggle mood to turn into a cuddle mood because soon, Remy was giving Şüräle all the belly scratches and all the cuddles for a few minutes. 

By the time Remy had actually gotten his pumpkin spice latte, it was nearing 5:00. Yeah, Remy had to spend a few extra minutes at the therapy house against his will. But, he did get the chance to properly laugh and boy; was it worth it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be starting a college course tomorrow, so the fanfic writing is going to be lessening for a couple months. This is not a full year college course: this is just a course that's a couple months long. So, I will most likely be back for more frequent fanfic writing. But for now: I hope you enjoyed my fanfic!


End file.
